Cherche tonneau... désespérément !
Cherche tonneau... désespérément !, in inglese Barrel, barrel... who's got the barrel?, (traducibile in italiano come Cercasi barile... disperatamente!) è il secondo episodio di Donkey Kong Country. Trama A casa Kong, Donkey è preoccupato per il suo aspetto e chiede a Diddy se non debba cambiarlo, Diddy gli dice che lui sta bene così e poi, se volesse davvero cambiare aspetto, gli servirebbero un tosaerba e un paio d'ore. La preoccupazione di DK è dovuta al fatto che ha invitato Candy ad un pranzo formale e non può andarci come una grossa scimmia pelosa, ma poi decide di seguire il consiglio del suo amico e di essere sé stesso: una grossa scimmia pelosa. Poco dopo, Candy e Donkey si stanno godendo le loro "Banane Borginyong" ma arriva Bluster con il suo baril-cottero a ordinare a Candy di tornare al lavoro oppure di venire con lui ad un appuntamento, ma Candy rifiuta. Alla domanda su "cosa Candy ci trova in quel grosso scimmione peloso?", Candy risponde "Beh... lui è... una grossa scimmia pelosa" e questo mette in imbarazzo Bluster (in quanto porta un parrucchino). Mentre Bluster se ne va con la coda fra le gambe, decide di realizzare l'idea di grande scimmia pelosa di Candy. Il giorno dopo, alla Fabbrica di Barili, Bluster arriva con una grossa, mostruosa e lunga capigliatura alla Elvis. A quel punto Candy rivela un'altra cosa che Bluster non ha una cosa, rispetto a Doneky: il fatto di essere il futuro Re di Kongo Bongo. Ma ciò non ferma Bluster, e nella notte, egli s'intrufola nella capanna di Cranky e trafuga il Cristallo del Cocco. Nello stesso momento che Bluster afferrà la reliquia, Donkey, a casa sua, si sveglia dall'Incubo premonitore che ha avuto e corre subito da Cranky assieme a Diddy. I due spiegano che DK ha sognato che qualcuno aveva trafugato il Cristallo, all'inizio, Cranky lo trova alquanto stupido ma purtroppo, l'incubo era reale! I tre ovviamente sospettano di Krool e dei suoi sgherri, ma a terra trovano un biglietto da visita della fabbrica di Bluster e scoprono chi è il vero colpevole. All'alba, Bluster mostra fieramente il Cristallo a Candy, la quale crede sia un falso e lo butta via con il timbro meccanico. Proprio allora, DK e Diddy arrivano e inizia una furente lotta nel tentativo di accaparrarsi il Cristallo, ma questi finisce nel Barile 007, preparato per un trasporto immediato su un Razzo Barile che decolla in cielo. Dopo un disperato (e fallito) tentativo di fermare il razzo, i due amici decidono di rintracciarlo. Intanto al covo di Krool, Klump informa informa il Re Krool della scomparsa del Cristallo e stavolta per Krool la reliquia gli servirà per lanciare in orbita il Satellite Barile per poter spiare l'isola meglio dei suoi seguaci. Frattanto, DK e Diddy chiedono a Bluster dove è diretto il razzo con le buone o le cattive, Bluster quindi indica la spiaggia e i due gorilla vanno verso essa. Come i due escono, Klump e due Kritter entrano nella fabbrica e puntano le armi contro Bluster, ordinandogli di rivelargli subito la direzione del barile o-o-7. Bluster, quindi, da il protocollo delle spedizioni ai Kremlings i quali si dirigono dal destinatario: Funky. Anche i due Kong si dirigono da Funky per una pausa e scoprono che Funky ha effettivamente ricevuto il barile 007, ma non avendo il contenuto desiderato, Funky lo voleva riconsegnare al mittente via aereo, ma a causa di un'improvvisa nebbia il barile era caduto sulla Montagna Bianca, proprio dove vive Eddie lo Yeti. I tre salgono a bordo del biplano di Funky e volano verso la Montagna, ignari di essere inseguiti dal Baril-cottero di Bluster. Arrivati a destinazione, Funky vola via per una spedizione e i due Kong si dirigono verso la rumorosa Caverna di Eddie, dove quest'ultimo sta cercando di aprire la botte con una clava. I due Kong vengono accolti nella caverna, ma Eddie si rifiuta di cedere a loro il barile, in quanto è suo, visto che gli è caduto in testa. Dopo un breve inseguimento, Diddy e Donkey propongono uno scambio: il barile in cambio di fiammiferi per scaldarsi. Eddie accetta ma si brucia il dito tenendo un fiammifero acceso in mano e urla contro i due Kong che se la danno a gambe levate, ma cascano in un crepaccio. Approfittando di ciò, Bluster afferra il barile. Bluster rivela che porterà il Cristallo al suo posto, sarà nominato eroe e avrà finalmente quell'appuntamento con Candy. Sfortunatamente per lui, Klump e i suoi arrivano e dopo una brevissima resistenza, Bluster si arrende, "Bene- fa Klump- così non dovrò dar l'ordine di fare fuoco" ma i due Kritter si mettono a sparare lo stesso ogni qualvolta che Klump dice "fuoco", convincendo Klump che sarà licenziato non appena il satellite sarà in orbita. Uno dei Klaptrap divora il parruccone di Bluster il quale fugge via lasciando cadere il Barile nel crepaccio, dove Eddie lo riprende, fuggendo poi nelle gallerie sotterranee inseguito dai Kong. Intanto, Klump decide di dare la colpa ai Kritter per il piano malriuscito (cosa effettivamente vera) e gli ordina di usare la rete mineraria per recuperare il barile 007. Infatti, i due Kritter, dopo aver steso Eddie, recuperano il barile con un Carrello da Miniera e tornano alla base, salvando sia loro che Klump da una immane figuraccia. Il barile viene attaccato al satellite e viene portato, sempre con la linea mineraria, all'esterno del rifugio. DK e Diddy, intanto si nascondono dai nemici sotto il satellite, cercando di ideare un piano. Sistemati i razzi, il conto alla rovescia viene iniziato, nonostante i Kong stiano interferendo davanti a Krool in persona, il quale è stranamente tranquillo. I due riescono a recuperare il Cristallo e a scappare illesi, mentre Krool rivela che aveva creato un magazzino di energia che dovrebbe essere stato già riempito nel lasso di tempo che il Cristallo era in suo possesso. E infatti il satellite inizia a... esplodere e smontarsi. Klump si felicita della cosa, con il Satellite "mal-funzionante" ne lui o i Kritter avrebbero perso il posto, ma così facendo Krool scopre che si è trattato di un sabotaggio di Klump e lo insegue per tutta la spiaggia. Il Cristallo del Cocco viene rimesso al sicuro nel Globo di Cranky. DK però, suggerisce al nonno di trovare un posto più sicuro, ma Cranky dichiara che finché avrà il suo fedele bastone, nessuno oserà mettersi contro di lui. In quel preciso istante, Eddie sfonda la porta della capanna con una calva gigantesca pronto a far pagare ai tre Kong quello che ha passato. Personaggi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Candy Kong * Bluster Kong * Cranky Kong * Re K. Rool * Generale Klump * Kritter * Funky Kong * Eddie lo Yeti * Klaptrap Canzoni Creeping Here I go creeping, shhh, don't make a sound ''(Ecco che vado furtivo, shhh, non fate rumore) ''Get the Crystal Coconut, and Candy, come around (Prendo il Cristallo del Cocco e Candy a me verrà) Donkey Kong ain't good enough, anyone can see (Donkey Kong non è bravo abbastanza, perché qualcuno veda) That the only ape for her in Kongo Bongo is me (Che l'unica scimmia per lei, in Kongo Bongo, sono io) Look at Cranky sleeping, hour after hour (Guarda Cranky dorme, ora dopo ora) When I get the coconut, I get the power (Quando avrò il Cristallo, allora avrò il potere) Everything I want and everything I need (Tutto ciò che voglio e tutto ciò che mi serve) Is finally right in front of me to satisfy my greed (l'ho finalmente davanti a me per soddisfare la mia avidità) This is all too easy, feels like a dream (E' così semplice che mi sembra un sogno) Possessing all the power will make Donkey Kong scream (Avere un tal potere da far urlare Donkey Kong!) Have we got a deal? DIDDY: Say, Eddie, how about a deal? (Ehi, Eddie: ti va una scambio?) DK: Fire for the barrel? It's a bargain! (Fare il fuoco col barile? Mi sembra un imbroglio!) DIDDY: It's a steal! ''(E' un furto!) '''EDDIE': "Steal?" ''("Furto"?) '''DIDDY': No, but here's the catch (Non proprio, ma c'è qualcosa di meglio!) DK: Give us the barrel, and we'll give you a match (Se ci dai il barile, ti daremo un fiammifero) DIDDY: Matches give you fire, and fire gives you light (Sfregano viene il fuoco, e il fuoco ti da luce) DK: Will a barrel keep you warm on a cold winter's night? ''(Un barile può donare caldo in una fredda notte invernale?) '''EDDIE': "Light"? ''("Luce"?) '''DK E DIDDY': Right! (Esatto!) DK: There's more you can do (Puoi fare molte cose) DIDDY: Like cook banana burgers on the barbecue! (Come i banana-burger sopra un barbecue!) EDDIE: "Barbecue"? DIDDY: And firecrackers, too! ''(E dei petardi, pure!) '''DK': Can a barrel light the sky like fireworks do? (Un barile può illuminare il cielo come un fuoco d'artificio?) DK E DIDDY: So, have we got a deal, have we got a deal, Eddie? ''(Quindi, facciamo questo scambio, facciamo questo sambio, Eddie?) Eddie, have we got a deal?'' (Facciamo questo sambio, Eddie?)'' So, have we got a deal, have we got a deal, Eddie? (Quindi, facciamo questo scambio, facciamo questo sambio, Eddie?) Eddie, have we got a deal?'' (Facciamo questo sambio, Eddie?) EDDIE: How do I get this thing to light? (Ma con questo come faccio luce?) DIDDY: Gotta move it, gotta shake it, gotta scratch it just right! (Smuovilo, scuotilo, grattalo proprio così!) Errori * Quando il razzo prende il volo, si può notare che DK sta ancora correndo sul posto sotto la nube di fumo. * Mentre scappa da Eddie con il barile, la mano sinistra di DK non è appoggiata sulla botte. * Nella prima sequenza nel crepaccio, di Diddy e DK si vedevano solo gli occhi, nelle altre filtra abbastanza luce da poterli vedere bene. * Sebbene Krool dica, "portiamolo al deserto", oltre al fatto che a Kongo Bongo non ci sono deserti, i Kremlings portano il satellite nella spiaggia fuori il loro covo. * L'eliche del biplano scompaiono in una scena. * Nella scena iniziale, DK parla davanti allo specchio, ma il suo riflesso non muove le labbra. * Mentre DK si avvicina con il suo piatto al lungo tavolo dove sta mangiando con Candy, il suo piatto è già vicino a Candy. * Si può notare che, prima che Bluster mostri il Cristallo a Candy, lo tiene dietro la schiena, ma in mano, come si può vedere vedendo dietro il suo gomito, non sta reggendo in mano il Cristallo. * Quando Candy si prende una pausa mentre i Kong interrogano Bluster, i barili che aveva alle sue spalle, scompaiono, poi riappaiono quando i Kremlings irrompono nella fabbrica, per poi sparire quando essi se ne vanno. * La capanna di Funky, quando sospesa, non ha nessun arredamento, ma nella scena successiva, quando viene abbassata, ce l'ha eccome. Nomi in altre lingue Curiosità * La scena dei fiammiferi è censurata in alcune versioni per prevenire che i bambini giochino con essi. * Il barile 007 fa probabilmente riferimento a James Bond, curioso come il fatto che gli sviluppatori di DKC, Rareware, ha sviluppato un videogioco di 007 chiamto Goldeneye. * Quando Diddy si arrabbia, calpesta il suo cappello esattamente come fa quando perde nei minigiochi di DKC. * Il Barile 007 ricompare in Un spot s-ingénieux. Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi di Donkey Kong Country TV Categoria:Donkey Kong Country TV